Razor sharp, Icy cold
by Nammi the Mouse
Summary: Miku, a bored and lonely princess wishes for a prince to save her. But this prince... is not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, and this is my first time writing a fan-fiction, although I've read a lot! I really would appreciate some help with writing tips, grammar/spelling tips, and some warnings for OOC-ness. Thanks!

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

Miku leaned on the window of her room, even though her parents had always told her not to, for it would break. "It's not going to break," she muttered under her breath, "When it's quite hard enough to keep me prisoner here."

She twirled her teal hair around miserably. She knew that many young girls her age longed to be a princess, but in her opinion, they were lucky they weren't. She wanted to be free, to be able to play around and get dirty in the mud. Her parents may have made the window dark, but she could easily see everything that happened beneath her. She watched the girls playing with the boys, running around.

_They look so happy._

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Miku hurriedly fell away from the window and flopped onto her bed, her long hair fluttering around in her hurry. She didn't want another scolding.

A boy with dark blue hair entered the room, someone she had never seen before. She eyed him with interest. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The boy quickly bowed deeply, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "My lady, the queen demands your presence." Miku raised an eyebrow at that—a servant, then. She was expecting someone like a knight in shining armor, come to save her.

_Well, not technically _save _since I'm not in any danger, but it sure is boring around here. Geez, why can't fairy tales be true for once? I'm a princess, where is the prince?_

She quickly got up, her skirt fluttering and shooed the boy away, taking a while to ponder about the servant's strange message. Usually the queen came to see her in person, often scolding her. She grinned in excitement. Anything unusual was exciting for her, half of her life was spent in her room, reading a fairy tale for the hundredth time, sleeping her head off, or mutilating her plushies that she had gotten bored of. She ran through the golden halls, her footsteps muffled on the carpets, so excited that she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her with interest.

She flounced into her mothers room, noticing a man arguing with her mother. She coughed lightly, making them both jump and turn around. Her mother glared at her—for interrupting, she guessed—and the man gave her a friendly smile. "I see… this is your daughter?"

"Yes," her mother said quietly. "This is Hatsune Miku, my only daughter. I hope you will drop your pointless arguments now that you've seen her in person."

"I told you, Len wouldn't like someone like her. Too cheerful, bouncy, and her hair color…!"

"Her hair color is perfectly fine."

"Teal is not a natural hair color. Did she dye it?"

"Miku isn't that kind of person. Her hair color is very rare and unique."

The man snorted, his eyes blazing angrily. "Very well. I will bring Len here, and you will see that this idea is pointless! Len would never marry someone like her, mark my words."

Miku had never seen her mother this angry, it frightened her. She also wondered who 'Len' was… perhaps that blue haired boy that came to her room.

_He wasn't very friendly, and he looked unhappy to see me. I guess that's Len… do I need to marry him? _

"I will bring Len here tomorrow. This is a ridiculous request," the man said stiffly, and walked out of the room.

_That's impolite,_ Miku thought. She had noticed how everyone had always asked permission from her mother before they left the room. "Who was that, mother?" Miku asked the furious person before her.

"That is the king of the kingdom next to us, Miku. Now stop asking pointless questions and go back to your room! You still haven't mastered walking with grace, how many times must I tell you?"

"But… mother, you told me to come here," Miku said in a small, nervous voice. She was still afraid of her mother, even after all these years of being scolded.

"NONSENSE!" Her mother shouted at her. "Back to your room! NOW!"

Miku bowed her head meekly and scurried back through the beautiful hallways, the staircases warm and bright. She saw nothing in all her confusion. She was pretty hurt by her mothers harsh words, and thought nothing of the blue haired boy that had given her the message in the first place. Her thoughts milled around in confusion, refusing to sort themselves into neat order. Before, she had been too bored… but now she was just plain confused. Her thoughts roamed around Len and her mother. She jerked the door open and slammed it shut, jumping onto the bed and grabbing a plushie. She stabbed it once, trying to make herself feel better. She stabbed it again and again, but she soon got bored… grabbing a fairy tale, she decided to read, instead.

_Cinderella_

She made a small smile, this used to be her favorite book. She wondered how it would be to marry a prince, like in the story.

Suddenly, a prince appeared to her. His hair was blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sea. He gave her a grin and held out his hand. Miku took it, and they went away together. They sailed on seas and rode on horses as white and pure as snow. Suddenly, the prince turned to face her. His eyes for lowered and he whispered to her, _close your eyes, Miku…_ and he brought his face closer to hers…

Miku woke up with a start. She shook her head sadly, one arm still around the book, _Cinderella._ _I was dreaming,_ she realized. She shook her head in annoyance, why would she dream about something like that? It was pretty ridiculous to her, and she wondered how Len would be like. She got up, smiling at the bright sunshine streaming through the darkened windows. Despite her mother's attempts to block the sunshine, and her view of the city, both came to her quite easily.

_Today I get to meet Len._

She smiled a smile of light curiosity and waited. Her mother would come to her in time, she guessed.

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

So, how was it? Weird? Review, please!

Also, I'd like advice on how good writers manage to stretch a chapter so long without really using any of the plot at all.. I used almost all of my plot on this one.. lol. Also… I'd appreciate someone coming up with a name for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo, and yep~ here's another chapter for you… Of course, don't forget to review!

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

Miku waited. She waited until she felt her brain would explode. In truth, it had only been two minutes until she sprang up and flung the door open.

She wondered absently why she was so eager to meet this 'Len', maybe it was because she had been secretly hoping to be married… it made sense.

Miku had always wanted to marry a prince, though she couldn't see why.

It was all pretty confusing, and she checked her thoughts, puzzled. The way she was thinking, it was like her mother would let her marry a peasant or servant.

It wasn't that she actually _enjoyed _the thought of her mother marrying her off, she was, truthfully, a little indignant at not being able to choose who she could marry.

Closing her eyes, she sighed, and when she opened them again she was standing in front of a large, dusty building that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

_The stables?_

Miku reached out a hand hesitantly; she knew how many times her mother had warned her not to come here.

"Miku, how _dare_ you touch that creature?"

"But, mother… it's only a kitten…"

"Kittens hold germs," her mother hissed, slapping her hand, hard.

Blinking away tears, she withdrew her hand and watched the kitten scramble away from her mother's shooing hand.

She remembered that incident- it had made her wonder. She wondered, back then, why her mother had been so protective, so fearful.

It had continued, this strange treatment, and over the years she had possibly gotten used to it.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and turned back to the stables, determined to check out this place, a place which she had not even been allowed to go near.

Rebelliously, she pushed the door open- and shrieked at the stench. A certain blue-haired boy jerked his head up, surprised- dropping some carrots.

"Oh, princess? I wasn't expecting you here- I thought your mother didn't allow you to come here?"

She blushed, a little embarrassed at her behavior a few seconds ago and shook her head.

"Umm… please, don't tell my mother I'm here," she pleaded nervously.

The boy nodded, a little uncertainly. Miku stepped aside as he hurriedly walked away.

_That boy again,_ she thought curiously. _Oh drats, I forgot to ask him his name! Well, I guess he's not Len, he seemed friendly enough._

She turned back to the stable, and stepped in, holding her nose.

"It smells really bad in here," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, you think so?"

She let out a startled cry, not expecting anyone to be there at the moment. "Um, I, umm, I just came to, uh," she stammered nervously, fearing her mother.

A blond haired boy stepped away from the wall, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Wasn't expecting a _princess_ to be doing anything here," he spat before pushing her aside and stalking away.

Miku stared after him, wondering who it was, and bristling slightly at his rudeness towards her.

_But… it's silly of me. I have no business here, and I seem to have made two boys leave this stable, both of which probably have better things to do in this stable than me…_

She sighed guiltily, knowing that the only reason she had entered the stables was because of her desire to prove to herself that her mother was wrong.

Hurrying out of the stables, she decided to get into her room and have a bath as quickly as possible, considering the strong smell she was giving off.

She had just rushed into her room when the door was opened by the blue haired servant.

"The queen wishes to see you," he told her, then added after a second's thought, "And she says right now."

Miku sighed, wondering whether she should take a quick bath before seeing her mother, or simply going right now.

She glanced towards her bathroom, and hesitated, starting to get up, but then decided that if her mother said _right now,_ then she probably should go.

She flung open the door—it was a wonder the door wasn't broken by now—and hurried to her mother's room.

Inside, she could hear voices. She felt excited, but somewhat nervous.

Len probably didn't like her, judging from what the man had said the day before…

She opened the door cautiously, then held back a cry of surprise as she recognized the blond boy she had seen earlier, at the stables.

"Late," her mother hissed, eyes narrowed. Her mother was usually like that before she scolded Miku, but she didn't.

Apparently she didn't want to, in the presence of company.

The man coughed, glaring at her mother. "Well? Don't tell me I brought Len here just to hear you complain about how your daughter is late."

Miku felt a sense of dread. _This_ was Len? This, the boy with a cold, piercing stare?

She almost took a step back in horror. No, she didn't want to marry him at all. Not one bit.

"This is Len," the king said, a bit impatiently.

"Miku," the queen said a little wearily, "This is your fiancé."

Miku stared at Len, and he stared back, a mixture of fury and hatred in his gaze.

_It really looks like he hates me. A lot._

"I don't want to marry her," he said shortly, his voice filled with disgust.

Suddenly, her mother pointed a finger at Miku. Her voice was high and accusing. "Where have you been? Your smell- you smell very bad!"

Her blood froze in its veins. She felt like she was turning into ice, and hardly heard the king interrupting.

"It's not Miku, it's Len. He likes to mess around in stables, even though horses seem to harbor a great dislike for him."

Miku suddenly hoped with all her heart that Len would not mention her little adventure to the stables, hoped like she had never hoped before.

_Please… I'll treat you with proper respect, oh hell, I'll do _anything_, just please, please please don't mention it…_

She eyed him, her green eyes pleading, turning from solid fury to a kind of helpless look.

Len regarded her with an amused air, in a superior, slightly annoying kind of way.

Then he nodded, a slight, imperceptible nod.

She blinked her gratitude, and he smirked.

The man—who was probably, obviously, a king—stared at Miku's mother, his eyes a little bemused, and seemed to regard her as a waste of time.

"Let's go, Len," he said, his voice icy.

Miku hesitated at this, she did, admittedly want to know Len better.

Even if it meant being his fiancé.

"W-wait…" she called out, a little reluctantly. "Len, wait…"

He turned to look at her, glowering. "What?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Um, thank you."

Her mother and the king raised an eyebrow at that. "For what?" her mother asked her, her voice dangerously edged.

"Nothing," Miku muttered, her cheeks warming. She cursed herself for that little slip.

"Why don't you give it a try, then, Len?" the king asked the boy standing next to him. In truth, he was a little interested in this confusing girl.

Len narrowed his eyes, apparently considering his options.

"Fine," he finally snarled, turning away.

Miku felt a sense of relief. She hadn't wanted to marry him because of his apparent coldness, but if she could change that…

_If I can get him to open up, maybe even like me a little…_

The thought wasn't too bad. She smiled lightly in spite of herself, and her mother suddenly spoke.

"Miku, Len, go and amuse yourselves for a while. I'd like to discuss something with Len's father."

Miku hurriedly scurried out of the room, while Len was a little incredulous.

His father gave him a look and nodded, and he shrugged, following Miku out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Miku turned to face him.

Len took a step back, snorting. "You really do smell."

Miku felt her cheeks warming in indignation, but at last chose to ignore the insult.

"Why didn't you tell my mother about…?"

"I pity peasants," he replied snappishly.

She glared at him, letting him walk away, fury bubbling in her.

She wanted him to like her, to accept that she was in fact, a person worthwhile of his time…

_Why is he so distant?_

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

Yeah… so, your thoughts?

**To Solitaryloner: **Thanks for giving me the advice, I went and read a few of your stories… they were really good. I tried to space out a little as you suggested, and I hope I didn't do too badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I appreciate all the favorites and followers, though if you find any flaws just review and tell me!

I'm super sorry for the mega long delay, real sorry to keep you guys waiting! I had to study, and I mean seriously study…

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

Miku sat on the bed, lost in thoughts.

_Who is Len? Why is he so cold?  
_

She desperately wanted Len to like her- there was something about the blond boy that she couldn't quite grasp.

She hadn't forgotten about her mother, either—she had noticed how Len's father treated him.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=

"Miku," her mother screamed, "How dare you disobey me?"

Miku flinched away, close to tears. "I won't!"

Her mother's voice was dangerously soft. "Miku. Behave like a princess."

_What, like I'm not one?_

"I won't!" Miku screamed, sobbing. "I won't give the order to kill someone just because they made a rude face at me, I won't! Won't, won't, won't!"

Her mother's eyes flashed. "Go to your room, now. You will not receive food for two days," she snapped.

Miku's eyes widened incredulously.

_You would starve your daughter for such a trivial thing?_

=,=,=,=,=,=,=

It hadn't escaped her notice the concern in which the king looked at Len.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of envy… she'd never gotten such a look from her mother.

Was that why she wanted to marry him, because of his father's love for him?

Somehow, she doubted it.

_I like him? No…_

She was still seething from the disdain she had seen in his gaze, but she was puzzled why it was even there.

He didn't hate her, but it was obvious enough that well, he didn't like her, either.

Sometimes, she wanted to throw away all her caution, and well, just scream at him.

It would be night soon.

She gazed out the windows. The moon was full and bright…

Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell back on her bed.

There were no dreams to visit her last night, only a tumbling, swirling mass of thoughts…

_Who? Why? What? How? Where?_

_Who…?_

* * *

When she woke up, she felt a little, curious loss.

_What is this?  
_

She felt dizzy, like she had just landed after jumping off an airplane…

Shaking the feeling off, she quickly did all her morning affairs and got dressed.

She checked her clothes, nervous about whether Len would approve or not.

_Why am I worrying about that? _

She huffed, and sat on her bed, waiting. She felt a sort of giddiness, but not because of Len.

She perked up as a light tapping began on the other side of the door.

"May I come in?" a male voice asked, which Miku recognized to be Len.

"Sure," she said, rearranging her features to be unreadable.

Len entered, his eyes narrowed warily.

He looked around, his eyes taking in everything, from the soft little plushies to the neatly arranged shelves.

"Neat room," he finally commented, his tone amused. "Did you arrange it for some special occasion?"

Miku felt her cheeks warming and she protested indignantly, "My room is always neat and tidy, if you're that surprised, then you must keep your room very dirty..."

Len glowered at her, making Miku feel very uncomfortable.

"Well," Miku said uncertainly, "How about we go for, um, a walk in the, uh, forest?"

Len's tone was melancholy as he replied. "If you insist. Fresh air can only be good for a princess."

She flinched at his hard tone, and followed him out the door.

_What does he have against me being a princess? I mean, he is a prince, isn't he?  
_

Len seemed to visibly relax as he neared the forest.

"Nature really calms you, doesn't it?" Miku blurted out, then mentally slapped a hand over her mouth.

Len turned around slowly, his gaze meeting Miku's. "Yes, yes it does," he said evenly, before continuing along the worn trail.

Miku sighed, giving up any attempt at conversation and just followed Len, her mood bleak.

_Can't he attempt to like me? Just a bit?_

"This is a nice forest," Len murmured absently.

Miku's attention snapped back to him, she opened her mouth hastily, preparing a reply when she noticed Len didn't expect one.

He actually seemed very lost in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked softly, cautiously.

"No," Len said quietly.

Miku was surprised, it was the first time Len had spoken to her without mockery, disdain or disgust tainting his voice.

As they passed the lake, an alarmed voice shrieked at them.

Miku and Len turned, startled and surprised to see a blue haired boy kneeling by the lake.

"No, no," he cried, "You can't come near here, princess, prince! The lake is dangerous, as you know!"

Len turned to Miku, his gaze questioning. "Dangerous…?"

Miku shook her head; she was apparently as puzzled as the blond prince was.

Deciding to investigate, she called out, "It's my lake, I'm sure mother wouldn't put anything dangerous in there!"

Len looked at her, his gaze measuring, as if wondering whether to trust her or not.

In the end, he walked carefully towards the lake.

Miku let out a gasp and followed him, she had seen something in the water. "That's…?"

The blue-haired boy caught her gaze and nodded. "Yes, she lives here! She can kill, you know!"

Len stepped back, startled. "What is 'she', Kaito?"

Miku was a little shocked to hear that Len and the blue haired boy—obviously Kaito—knew each other.

She filed away this information for later, then followed Len.

Miku noticed with some annoyance that she was following Len, _again_. Like she couldn't decide where to go herself.

"Stay back," Kaito snapped again.

Suddenly, a mist spread over the lake. "She's here," Kaito muttered fearfully.

"What is 'she?" Len roared, fear edging his voice. This mist was definitely not natural.

_**She is the Creature of Moonlit Lake. She kills without mercy the woeful ones who dare to touch the sacred waterssss…**_

Everyone's eyes widened, and Kaito bowed his head respectfully, fearfully, "We mean no harm, we do not wish to trespass, we will leave, right away!"

_**That you should, while she still allows ittt…**_

The voice grated against Miku's ears, it vibrated inside and outside her, it was something she could not even begin to grasp.

"We should get out of here," she hissed.

_**Unless you wish to give her a part of your soul… She will answer all your questions in return for a spark of her former youth…**_

Kaito slammed his hands over his ears. "Don't listen to her," he hissed. "She gives empty promises!"

Len and Miku nodded, and fled.

Miku couldn't help but feel tempted, though.

_Answers to my questions? All of them?  
_

For she was thinking about a certain blond-haired prince, and if she wasn't going insane, Miku would allow a part of her soul to be given to a strange creature.

~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~๐*~*~๐*~*~๐*~๐*~

Okay, okay. First of all, it might go a little quickly because I'm not all that experienced in writing. Also, I know that this weird 'Creature of Moonlit Lake' stuff is all very weird and random, but I have a role planned for her! I think. She's supposed to be related to Len and Miku's relationship, if I don't screw that part up, lol. So just… ignore the randomness for now. Also, if two halves of the story seem terribly contrasting, it's because I left one half unfinished then started on the other half like, a month later. Also, I kinda tried lots of linebreaks for flashbacks, but none seemed to work, so I had to settle for =,=,=,=,=,=,=.

Anyway, review please! Thank you!

**To Solitaryloner: **I look forward to your reviews very much, they make me feel giddy. :P I really appreciate them, and they're filled with great advice! Thanks!


End file.
